dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Genereller Leveling Ratgeber
Diese Seite ist noch in der Konvertierung, alles das noch auf Englisch steht wird die nächste Zeit noch übersetzt werden (es ist nicht einfach die ganzen Namen auf Deutsch herauszufinden, wenn man selbst in Dofus nie soweit war um alle zu kennen... Schattenfluegel 00:01, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das ist ein genereller Leveling Ratgeber für alle Klassen. Einige Hinweise und Regeln * Dieser Ratgeber soll generell sein. Bitte KEINE besondere Orte oder Techniken einfügen, die nur für eine oder mehrere bestimmte Klasse(n) sinnvoll anwendbar ist/sind! Diese Orte oder Techniken gehören in die jeweiligen Klassen Leitfäden. * Denk genau über Dinge nach, die du löschst! es könnte sein, dass beide Ideen gut sind oder Dinge auch Ansichtssache sein können. * Bitte schreibe hier auch Dinge, die du gut findest, nicht nur Dinge, die alle gut finden; es könnte der nächste Geheimtipp sein. * Bitte setzt Verlinkungen auf Monster und Regionen, um leicht an dteailliertere Informationen ranzukommen. * Fügt nicht zu viele Details ein! Benutzt Links oder Verweise darauf um tiefergehende Details einzubauen. * Fragen/Kommentare/Kritiken gehören allesamt auf die Diskussionsseite hier, NICHT auf diese normale Seite. Generell über alle Level Charaktäre der meisten Level müssten gut trainieren können mit: * Trainings-Dubbeln Beginnend ab Level 50, Charaktäre können ebenfalls trainieren über die: * PvP Quest Level 1-15 ;Ohne Abonnement (F2P) * Erledigt Quests und bekämpft Mobs in Incarnam. * Das beste Monster um momentan Level in Incarnam zu erlangen sind Unvorsichtiger Krebse am See. * Ab Lvl. 7-8 ist das Incarnam Dungeon ein Guter Ort zum Erfahrung sammeln. * Ein weiterer guter Ort zum Leveln sind die mit den Fresssäcken bis zu Lvl 10. * Einzelne Pflanzen (Dämonenrosen usw.) * Manche Quests in Astrub können eine weitere Alternative sein um Erfahrung zu sammeln. * Bis Level 15 könnt ihr euch entscheiden weiter in Incarnam zu bleiben (z.B. könnt ihr dort Präpubertäre Chafer, die Kranke Kanalkweratte oder Kleiner Keiler bekämpfen) oder ihr zieht weiter nach Astrub. * Dort sind um Lvl 12, neben weiteren Fresssäcken auch Keiler und Prespiks eine gute Alternative. ;Mit Abonnement (P2P) * Ab Leveln annähernd des Levels 10 kannst du dich dazu entscheiden, Incarnam zu verlassen und hinabzuziehen zur Felsenbucht von Astrub. * Die Blob-Prärie bietet sich hier auch schon an um Erfahrung zu sammeln. (Findet hierzu Biblobs/Blobs von dem Element, das gegen eure Zauber anfällig ist!). Level 15-20 ;Ohne Abonnement (F2P) * Befindet ihr euch immernoch in Incarnam, könnt ihr euch dort weiter durch das Incarnam Dungeon kämpfen oder die Kleinen Fresssack-Anführer bekämpfen, doch überlegt euch langsam nun diese Welt zu verlassen. * Keiler und Prespiks im Wald von Astrub (Level 12 Prespiks sind hier vorzuziehen, denn diese wirken nicht Tarnung in der ersten Runde.) * Dungeon der Felder: Falls du eine passende Gruppe für deine Runs findest. * Pilzling Mobs. Solltest du einen Intelligenz-basierenden Charakter spielen, habe am besten 100+ LP um halbwegs sicher zu sein. * Einarmige Banditen geben in diesen Leveln gute Erfahrung * Erledigt Quests im Untergrund von Astrub bei (6,-19). (Einige der Quests können nach Erreichen eines bestimmten Levels nicht mehr gestartet werden!) * Kanalkratten Lvl 18+ in Gruppen bekämpfen * WullyWuWulfs Lvl 30 oder kleiner * Wilde Sonnenblumen in der Gegend um Astrub ;Mit Abonnement (P2P) * Felsenbucht von Astrub * und (Jene mit Schwäche gegen euer jeweiliges Element) * Lausiger Schweineritter Mobs in den Lausiger Schweineritter Ebenen * Boos * Frischlinge mit starken Glück- oder Intelligenz-basierenden Sprüchen * Astaknyden und Trunknyden * Führe die Quest zuende um auf Otomais Insel zu gelangen, was dich in kurzer Zeit bis zu Level 20 bringen kann. Blobs Biblobs Level 21-30 ;Ohne Abonnement (F2P) * Keiler, Prespiks, WullyWuWulfs * Krachlklötze * Dungeon der Felder * Einarmige Banditen * Kanalkratten * Wilde Sonnenblumen * Bekämpft Mobs in Astrub Meadows ;Mit Abonnement (P2P) * Felsenbucht von Astrub * Blobs und iblobs (Jene mit Schwäche gegen euer Element). * Krachler * Fungi Masters are alone or with one other field monster * Fresssäcke * Lausige Schweineritter und Lausige Schweinehüter. * Boos * Frischlinge * Prespiks * Spipilze die schwach gegen euer Element sind * Einzelne Astaknyden (Meidet Mobs, die Spipilze enthalten). * Trunknyden * Vampire Level 31-40 ;Ohne Abonnement (F2P) * Krachlklötze, Chafer (-1, -25), oder falls beides zu viele Spieler hat, bekämpft Keiler, Prespiks, WullyWuWulfs. * Dungeon der Felder ;Mit Abonnement (P2P) * Blobs und Biblobs mit Schwäche gegen euer Element. * Schattenschmiede, Schattenbergmänner, und Schattenbäcker im Territorium der Banditen * Betrunkene Pandawas * Fungi Masters (If they are alone or in tiny groups, which they hardly are). * Fresssack-Dungeon oder Mobs in der Tainéla (Wiege). * Kwacks (Jene mit Schwäche gegen euer jeweiliges Element) * Lausige Schweineritter * Boos * Frischlinge * Scarablätter * Spipilze * Astaknyden * Trunknyden * Vampire * Wabbits Level 41-60 ;Ohne Abonnement (F2P) * Von nun an sind Chafer und Krachlklötze eure einzige sinnvolle Quelle von Erfahrung ;Mit Abonnement (P2P) * Blobs * Bworks * Coral Beach (lone Palmflowers/Craborals) * Craborals and single Coralators if you can get to Otomai's Island * Krachler (können gefunden werden in The Crackler Mountain) * Schattenschmiede, Schattenbergmänner, und Schattenbäcker * Fungi Masters * Fresssack-Dungeon * Kanalkratte * Kanigers * Lausige Schweineritter (Die großen Mobs) * Boos in Mobs mit 4 (Ein gutes Weisheits-Set wird empfohlen) * Sidimote Moor (lone Ouginaks and other monsters) * Frischlinge * Plain Boars * Scarablätter * Astaknyden * Vampire (1~2 Meistervampire schaden nicht) * Wabbit Insel Level 61-80 ;Ohne Abonnement (F2P) * Von nun an solltest du dir wirklich ein Abonnement zulegen und Astrub verlassen. ;Mit Abonnement (P2P) * Blop Dungeon - Having an AP or MP taker is advised * Blops and Biblops - Facing groups weak to your element is easiest * Coral Beach (Multiple Palmflowers/Craborals with Coralators) * Chafers - Mobs in The Cemetery work best * Class Bang quest * Dopple Territory - Certain Dopples are easier for certain classes * Dreggons * Gobball Dungeon * Grass Plains * Grossewer Rats * Kanigers * Koalaks * Moon Island - Only solo beach monsters with good wisdom set past lvl 70 * Ouassingue * Ouginaks and other monsters on the Sidimote Moor * Piglets - Not recommended above level 70 * Vampires Level 81-200 ;Mit Abonnement (P2P) * Agony V'Helley * Bherb's Gully - Gruppengesamtlevel sollte hierfür um 900-1000 sein * Canidae Dungeon * Cemetery of Bonta - Around 95-100, avoid groups with multiple Markschafers * Crackler Dungeon * Dark Jungle - Gruppengesamtlevel sollte hierfür um 300-400 sein * Dreggons * Firefoux Dungeon * Firefouxes * Fungus Cavern * Gobball Dungeon Nicht empfohlen für Charaktäre über Level 130 * Grass Plains * Kanigers * Kitsous * Koalaks * Koolich Dungeon (Gobkool and Cave Gobball rooms) * Lord Crow's Library * Minotot Room * Moon Island - Greedovores in The Deep Moon Jungle * Nolifis Land - Avoid Tanukouï Sans * Ouassingues * Plain Boars * Rainbow Blop Lair * Rat Dungeon of Bonta * Rat Dungeon of Brakmar - Gruppengesamtlevel sollte hierfür um 550 sein * The Deep Moon Jungle * The Evil Forest * The Zoth Village * Trools